


[Fanart] Beautiful scars

by Kiu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Bucky, Soft Steve, bucky's broken arm, tbh i don't know how to draw it but im too scared to google it so i somehow made it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiu/pseuds/Kiu
Summary: WARNING: BUCKY'S BROKEN ARM. (Not gonna hurt so plz don't worry)If bucky got a panic attack and became really anxious and insecure sometime before he's frozen again...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	[Fanart] Beautiful scars

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended BGM: Beautifully broken --plumb


End file.
